


PSL or Pretentious Sneaky Lecter

by neoladyapollonia



Series: Apollo's Hannictober 2017 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Hannictober Challenge, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year for coffee lovers.Day 1 of Hannictober, Prompt:  Pumpkin Spice





	PSL or Pretentious Sneaky Lecter

**Author's Note:**

> I have not tried this and I do not own one of these coffee makers. I just found instructions.
> 
> Also, this is late and not beta read. My apologies in advance. I don't think I even read it over again so if there are mistakes, please let me know. Constructive criticism is good! **puts on mental armor** I can take it.

It was finally time. All of his careful planning would finally pay off. Will had another crime scene to visit, which meant he and the rest of the FBI crew would be busy for the rest of the day. This would be his chance, hopefully the first of many for this year.

Hannibal had been patiently awaiting this day for months. Even though a chill was pervading the air as of a couple of weeks ago, he knew the anticipation heightened his pleasure. It was now the first of October and it was time.

The first step was to choose the coffee, which he had done months ago, during the height of the coffee season in Indonesia. He walked into his pantry and selected his bag of Sumatra Raja Batak Peaberry roasted coffee beans and returned to his kitchen. He also retrieved his coffee grinder and then put the kettle on. As he waited for the water to boil, he got to work setting up his balancing siphon Royal Coffee Maker. He was well versed in the process by now and so it was only a few moments before it was ready.

Hannibal measured out the coffee beans into the grinder and then resealed the package. He returned it to it’s place in the pantry and, while there, grabbed an unlabeled jar in the back before going back to the kitchen. 

He opened the jar and took a light inhale through his nose. His lips twitched up in bliss. The powder inside of the jar, personally premixed the week before, was a mixture of finely ground _Cimmamomum verom_ quills, dried root of _Zingiber officinale_ , seeds from _Myristica fragrans_ , and the flower buds of the _Syzygium aromaticum_ tree. He very carefully measured out some of his homemade mixture into the grinder onto the coffee beans before closing the lid and turning the small device on.

By the time the grinder was full of a fine powder, the water in the teakettle was boiling. He turned off the fire, and measured out some of the hot water before filling the kettle of the Royal Coffee Maker with it. He replaced the kettle plug and then added his ground coffee mixture to the carafe. Hannibal tilted the counterweight and opened the lid on the burner before lighting it with his culinary torch. He then added the rest of his pre-measured boiled water to the carafe to pre-saturate the grounds. He left the coffee to brew as he tidied up and waited.

A few minutes later, the carafe had filled and then emptied back into the kettle. He turned the spigot and filled a late 19th century Compere sterling silver cup, setting it on the matching saucer. He sprinkled a tiny bit of sugar into the cup with a silver spoon and stirred it. 

Finally ready, he grabbed his cup of coffee and walked outside onto his veranda. The sun was still rising and the bite of the early morning cold nearly made him shiver. He took a sip of his coffee and hummed in delight. He took his time finishing his cup as the sun lit his garden.

Once his cup was empty, he went back inside to get a refill. He entered his kitchen and stopped short at the sight of Will Graham drinking out of an old, chipped mug.

“Will, you’re home early,” he said, continuing on his way to the Royal Coffee Maker as if he hadn’t been halted by the sight of his lover standing in the kitchen.

“The murderer came back to the scene and began to gloat. They didn’t really need me then,” Will answered, taking another sip.

“A pity he didn’t just stay at the scene. You could have slept in this morning.” Hannibal put an arm around Will’s waist and kissed his temple. 

“Right? Though I must say I’m glad I was forced out of bed at such an ungodly hour.”

“Oh?” Hannibal kissed his jaw next. “Why is that?” He moved further down to kiss Will’s neck, pleased when the other man tilted his head to oblige. 

“This pumpkin spice coffee is amazing.” Hannibal paused for the slightest of seconds, but it was enough for Will to notice. “I didn’t take you for a pumpkin spice fan.”

“Will,” Hannibal said, pulling back from his spot at Will’s neck to look at his lover.

“It just seems so pedestrian.”

“Will.” Hannibal’s voice was growing more perturbed in proportion to Will’s smirk.

“It is labeled as a ‘white girl’ drink.”

Hannibal dropped his arm from around Will’s waist and turned away.

Will hurriedly put his mug down and went around Hannibal, grabbing his hips to stop him. “Hannibal, don’t be like that. I’m just kidding.” Hannibal sniffed and looked away. Will stifled a grin and kissed the slightly stubbly chin before him. “Hannibal, I love pumpkin spice too. It’s a little known fact that Caucasian males drink more pumpkin spice than anyone. It’s just weird imagining you at a Starbucks.”

Hannibal jerked his head down to look at Will. “I would never. Their miserable attempt at the flavor is atrocious.”

“I know,” Will told him, kissing his lips softly. “Luckily, I have you to make it for me and I’ll never have to endure that travesty again.”

Hannibal gave him a gentle peck on the lips. “You will certainly stay away from that establishment if you want to continue kissing me.”

“Hmm. Tough choice,” he murmured against his mouth before they kissed again. “How about we finish off this bit of coffee and then head back to bed.”

“After so much caffeine, I doubt we’ll be able to sleep,” Hannibal said with a light grin.

“I guess we’ll have to figure out something else to do.”


End file.
